Spin on glass (SOG) has a number of practical applications and benefits in semiconductor device fabrication. For example, SOG is used as an inter-layer dielectric (ILD) capable of filling sub-micron gaps between metal interconnects on a semiconductor device and being planarized. SOG can also function as a passivation layer or a photoresist layer for lithographic circuitry definition. In semiconductor device fabrication, SOG is deposited in liquid drop form onto an upper surface of a semiconductor wafer, then the entire wafer is rotated to produce a relatively uniform coating. The SOG fills gaps in the semiconductor wafer, and once hardened (cured) with an appropriate application of heat, SOG enables planarization of the surface. Planarization may be by etch-back, chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), or other suitable methods. Cured SOG has similar insulating electrical properties to silicon dioxide, which is often replaced by SOG, although SOG provides a benefit of an even lower dielectric constant. Deposition of SOG replaces a process step that may have used physical vapor deposition (sputtering), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) or the like, to deposit silicon dioxide or other similar materials. However, uniformity of deposition of SOG has proven to be difficult, particularly when the SOG used is not a perfectly pure and uniform material.